Play Time for Maka: Rabbit vs Cat?
by jennibare
Summary: It's hell hearing Soul and Blair having "fun". Well, Maka could have fun too. She didn't need them. That'd show them. Until Soul walks in that is… I'm on a personal mission to add more spice to this fandom. Enjoy the lemony goodness.


**Title:** **Play Time for Maka: Rabbits vs. Cats?**

**Pairings: Soul/Maka**  
**Rating: PG17**  
**Warnings: lemons, Anime world shortly after Blair moves in with Soul and Maka.**

**Summary: It's hell hearing Soul and Blair having "fun". Well, Maka could have fun too. She didn't need them. That'd show them. Until Soul walks in that is… I'm on a personal mission to add more spice to this fandom. Enjoy!**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo  
**

Maka snorted in disgust. The walls in their apartment were disgustingly thin and she could hear every thump, every giggle, every "Soul" and/or "Blair". It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing in his room.

Stupid Soul. He was supposed to be her partner. But no, just like a stupid boy, just like all boys and men apparently, all his eyes could see was a big pair of tits and a short skirt. Well she had the short skirt. Granted her breasts were pretty small so there was that. Still. That wasn't the point. Wasn't she pretty enough to fool around with? Whatever. Fine. They can just be stupid together. Maka had better things to do. Like study. Or read. Or… or… or reach under her bed for her private stash.

She might be upset but it was still arousing hearing them. They weren't the only ones who could have fun. So could she and she didn't need some stupid boy to help out. Besides what she had was better than a boy. It would never cheat, it'd last as long as she needed it to, it'd never think she wasn't good enough or pretty enough, and it would never cheat.

Her pajama bottoms slipped past her thin hips, then one side of the white cotton panties slid down a long, pale leg. Her hand slipped beneath her top, massaging her breasts, tweaking her nipples. She checked for the batteries and licked the tip to help it along. It slid inside her nicely, the perfectly sized purple vibrator that it was- of all things a gift from Blair. Maka worked it inside and out, sliding over her delicate flesh, feeling the little fingers at the base hum against the sensitive button at the top of her mound. She bit her bottom lip, huffing as quietly as possible oblivious to the fact that the sounds in the other room were long over. The heat inside her stomach grew; her body slickened accommodating the device better and better. It buzzed happily against her most intimate places. Oh, God! She was so close. Just a little bit further….

Almost …

… Almost.

"What are you doing?"

Her entire body froze. Glazed eyes turned to the door to find Soul standing there eyes wide open, mouth gaped, and… was that a tent in the boxers? How long had he been there?

"Get out! Pervert!" she shrieked, covering herself frantically, blushing from head to toe with embarrassment and anger, and to a lesser extent the lingering arousal. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Hey, I was just checking on my meister. It's not my fault you make weird noises." Why did he have to grin at her that way? Pervert!

"I do not make weird noises. And why are you still here? Get out now, Soul." He didn't. He leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms over his bare chest. He nodded to the comforter which was doing a pretty lousy job of hiding the vibrating device. "What were you _doing_, Maka?" his voice turned sultry and it managed to turn her on. Stupid Soul. She should give him a good chop, but that would involve getting out of bed while half-naked.

"Nothing." She turned away defiantly, pouting in that way that she perfected years ago.

"Liar. Tell me. We have to have complete honesty if we're partners. So tell me, Maka. What. Were. You. Doing?"

The wheels turned in her head. Tell him or not. Tell him or not. He had a point. They needed to be honest, their partnership was based on trust and if she couldn't trust him, then well, getting him to be a Death Scythe would never happen. Against all reason, she blurted out, "Well you have your cat, and I have my Rabbit. Like you even care. Don't you have Blair to go back to? I'm sure she's way more fun than I could ever be."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Don't count on that. Besides nothing even happened."

"But I heard you."

"Heard me what? Trying to push her off? We had a bit of a wrestling match then she fell asleep."

"Oh, is that what they call it now?"

"For being so smart you sure are dumb."

He didn't even bat an eye. Like he even cared about her. He just turned to leave- good riddance! - but instead of going out the door like he should have, he closed it, flicked the lock then turned back to face her.

Crossing his arms over his chest again, he barely glanced up from underneath the long white hair that hung in his face. "Well go on then. Use it."

She blustered for a few moments. "What? I can't. You're here. Pervert. I don't know what you're talking about."

Maka hated it when he smirked just that way. She watched cautiously as he made his way to the edge of her bed. He yanked the duvet off before she had a chance to grab it. He licked his lips and knelt at the foot of her mattress. She was stunned into embarrassment to do anything as she watched him lift the poorly hidden device examining it, as if making sure it was a good enough weapon for his meister, turning the dial this way then that, testing the different speeds. Then he looked up again through his bangs and gently placed a hand on her bent knee, his thumb stroking the skin, his red eyes piercing her. "Then can I use it on you?" his voice so smooth and he grinned again making Maka shiver.

Wheels turned again. Her body still thrummed with desire. So this is what blue balls felt like! Now she had a bit more empathy when the boys joked around about it. She should say "no", she should kick him out, give him her signature chop but the way he looked at her, crimson eyes turned wickedly sexy, mouth sensually curved into a grin, his bare chest heaved in anticipation. Her soul perception picked up his desire for her like a flashing neon sign. "I want you!" it screamed, "Please let me." She tried to hide beneath her blond hair, her green eyes lifting to meet his red ones and she nodded. What was she doing, lying back for him like… a slut… like Blair? Why did he make it feel so right though? The way his hands, those skilled fingers that could play the piano with such ease and grace now played her, sliding over her legs leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Her body shivered from both fear and delight. She'd never done this before with a boy. She had no problem taking care of herself or using the device. There was no comparison though, this felt a hundred times better. Maka watched him as he licked his lips, pointed teeth pulling in his bottom lip, eyes completely focused on the task at hand. Now if he only studied as much on his schoolwork as this maybe… oh! A finger moved along her wet slit, using her juices to easily glide up and down, over and across. Then he pressed against her clit and she nearly shot off the bed. He placed an arm across her hips to keep her steady and continued playing her body, obviously enjoying the music that erupted from her lips, a stream of breathy pants and heady moans, tiny whimpers and shouted "oh, Gods!" at the crescendo. What was he doing to her? This shouldn't feel this good. Then she felt the vibrator be drawn up her thigh then press against her delicate flesh, all while he pressed and flicked against her clit. Then he pushed it inside her and she jolted as though electricity passed through her. She felt it fill her so full and half of her wanted it to stay right there, the other wanted it to move. It was odd not being in control of it. To be at her Weapon's command. It was Soul's decision to move it so slowly out of her then quickly press it back in, his decision to pump it quickly then leave it barely at the entrance making her buck to try to fill full of it again. And while he played and pressed, his silken lips pressed and his sharp teeth teased along her knee and thigh, sending little bolts of lightning up her spine. He knew his meister well enough and gave her exactly what she wanted. Their awareness to each other allowed for such pleasure to be given. Maka wasn't sure anyone else could give this the way her weapon could. Over and over, for eternity it felt, her body rippled and exploded to his attentions until she was a breathless mess begging him to stop; she couldn't take any more.

Soul, ever the musician, played her to the finale. Maka felt like a jellyfish, unable to move or breathe for that matter, too dazed to do much of anything except lay there smiling like . She felt him move up her body until he was spooned around her, that devilish hand gently cupping her cheek. Maka was. His lips tenderly kissed along her jaw.

"Now, Meister Maka," he teased, "Which do you think I prefer? Your rabbit that got you to shut up for the first time ever or that stupid cat who annoys the crap out of me?"

"Definitely the rabbit," Maka rolled away, pushing Soul onto his back, now her hands trailing on his chest. "But I think we might need to study more just to make sure."

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Yea! First time writing this pairing. The idea for the story came with after watching Episode _ in which Soul wakes with Blair on his chest and Maka making breakfast and gives him a chop for "messing around" with Blair. _


End file.
